Field of the Invention
The invention relates to active compound combinations, in particular within a composition, which comprises (A) an amidine compound of formula (I) and a further fungicidally (B). Moreover, the invention relates to a method for curatively or preventively controlling the phytopathogenic fungi of plants, to the use of a combination according to the invention for the treatment of seed, to a method for protecting a seed and not at least to the treated seed.
Description of Related Art
WO-A 03/024 219, WO-A 05/089 547 and WO-A 05/120 234 each disclose fungicide combinations comprising at least one phenylamidine and at least one further known fungicidally active ingredient.
WO-A 00/46 184 and WO-A 2007/031513 each disclose the use of arylamidines as fungicides and their preparation starting from commercially available materials. WO-A 2007/0031513 discloses thiadiazolyloxyphenylamidine compounds according to formula (I), methods for producing such compounds starting from commercially available ingredients and its fungicidal uses.
Since the environmental and economic requirements imposed on modern-day crop protection compositions are continually increasing, with regard, for example, to the spectrum of action, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues, and favourable preparation ability, and since, furthermore, there may be problems, for example, with resistances, a constant task is to develop new compositions, in particular fungicidal agents, which in some areas at least help to fulfil the abovementioned requirements. The present invention provides active compound combinations/compositions which in some aspects at least achieve the stated objective.